


Welcome Back SG1

by Rachel500



Series: Aftershocks [21]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, S1 Aftershocks, S2 Aftershocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-20
Updated: 2007-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TAG to Within the Serpent's Grasp/In the Serpent's Lair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back SG1

Jack O'Neill was in a good mood. He sat in the commissary with the rest of SG1, just eating cake and listening to their chatter. If he was honest, he wasn't paying much attention; he was happy to let the words wash over him and marvel in the wonder that they had all made it back from their mission to stop the Goa'uld attack on Earth. His warm brown eyes landed on Daniel Jackson across the table who was animatedly asking questions about their escape – Daniel had been separated from them at the end of the mission; presumed dead.

The archaeologist seemed to have nine lives, Jack thought fondly. There was no doubt Daniel had been fatally wounded and would have died without the healing powers of the sarcophagus. There was also no doubt it had been hard for Jack to leave his friend to die and continue with the mission. He had lost men in the field before but when Daniel had been hit, it had felt like Jack himself had taken a sucker-punch. The image of the younger man propped up against the ornate gold wall, his torso ripped apart by the blast from the fatal staff wound jumped back into Jack's head before he could stop it and he almost choked on the chocolate cake which turned to dust in his throat. He coughed and hurriedly reached for his water.

'You OK, sir?' Samantha Carter's concern swept over him and he nodded swiftly as he took a sip of liquid. Her blue eyes looked sceptically back at him but when he smiled in reassurance, her lips curved in response before she continued telling Daniel about the gliders.

Jack let his gaze linger on her for a long moment. She had been outstanding on the mission; a good soldier, a vital part of the team. If it hadn't been for her, it was unlikely that they would have found a way from the gliders into the shuttle to return to Earth. It had been a big risk for the young Air Force Captain to disregard her standing orders and agree to the mission; Jack was determined to ensure that she was protected from any fallout, just as he was determined that his own growing attraction to her would never harm her career or reputation either.

His attraction to Sam was his problem, he reminded himself for the umpteenth time. So long as she remained under his command, she would never have to know about it. He forked up the last of his cake as his mind drifted back to the gate room earlier when he had been unable to resist hugging her in the midst of their jubilation after being reunited with Daniel. She had seemed a little surprised but had returned it whole-heartedly. It had been a moment of weakness, he thought defensively but they had been surrounded by the other SG teams all congratulating them, clapping them on the back, hugging them even, and he didn't think anyone had really noticed except maybe Teal'c.

The Jaffa had somehow managed to have one arm around Jack's shoulder's and the other around Daniel's at the moment when Hammond had reappeared. It had made the fact that Jack had still had his own arm around Sam less obvious. Jack wondered if Teal'c had done it deliberately. If he had, the big guy was keeping it to himself.

The Jaffa sat across from Jack and was quietly making quick work of a large pie; not just a slice but the whole pie. Jack shook his head fondly. Teal'c had really come through for them on the mission. It couldn't be easy for him going up against his former God but he had done it to save Earth and help his friends. Jack knew Teal'c was already missing Bra'tac; the older Jaffa had already left for Chulak. He scraped his plate clean and reached for his water again, absently tuning back into the conversation.

'…and that's when I realised I could use Earth as the point of origin.' Daniel waved his fork in the air; most of the pie he had chosen was still on his plate.

'Amazing.' Sam shook her head and gestured with a spoonful of blue jello. 'You took a big risk gating so close to the explosion. If the force of the blast had affected the wormhole…'

'I know.' Daniel smiled wryly. 'But it was either that or get blown up so…' he shrugged as his blue eyes twinkled back at Sam.

'You do realise this is the fourth time you've come back from the dead.' Jack said lazily, gesturing at him.

'I didn't die, Jack.' Daniel sighed, sensing the teasing that was about to ensue.

' _We_ thought you were dead.' Jack pointed out, leaning forward.

'Yes, you only _thought_ I was dead.' Daniel rejoined. 'I was really alive.'

'He's right, sir.' Sam said, jumping to Daniel's defence and ignoring the light-hearted look of betrayal that the Colonel sent her. 'He's only really come back from the dead twice.'

'That's right,' Daniel nodded enthusiastically, 'once on Ra's ship and that time with the Nox.'

'And when you were with the fish guy.' Jack retorted.

'I didn't die then either.' Daniel said exasperated.

'Daniel Jackson is correct.' Teal'c said.

'You too Brutus?' Jack sighed dramatically and slumped back in his chair. 'Can't I have a little fun here with the spacemonkey?'

Teal'c arched his eyebrow. 'Who is Brutus?'

Daniel opened his mouth to reply when a discreet cough had their attention turning to the Airman stood by their table.

'Sorry to interrupt, sir, but General Hammond asked me to deliver this message to you.' The Airman handed a slip of paper to Jack who accepted it reluctantly. He dismissed the Airman absently as he turned over the paper in his hands.

'Aren't you going to read it?' Daniel asked, finally paying attention to his food.

Jack shot him a look but opened the slip up and read the contents. His brown eyes sobered and he looked at Sam with regret. 'We're to report at seventeen hundred hours to the briefing room for a disciplinary hearing.' Her blue eyes dimmed and he had to resist the urge to wrap his arms back around her.

'You're joking!' Daniel exclaimed around a mouthful of pie.

'Manners, Daniel,' Jack folded the paper up again, 'and no, this time, I'm not joking.'

Daniel swallowed hurriedly. 'But we saved the world!'

'Daniel,' Sam stepped in before Jack could, 'we knew this was a possibility when we took the mission.'

'But it's not fair.' Daniel said stubbornly. 'You shouldn't be punished for doing the right thing.'

'I concur.' Teal'c agreed.

'It might have been the right thing but we were acting against orders.' Sam said sadly.

'But…'

'She's right, Daniel.' Jack said firmly. He looked around at the despondent faces and sighed heavily. 'Look, it's pointless us speculating about it. We'll just have to attend the hearing and see what happens.'

Sam nodded. 'If you guys will excuse me, I should get ready.' She glanced at Jack who dismissed her with a sharp nod of his own.

'Jack.' Daniel said.

'Daniel.' Jack replied.

'We have to do something.' Daniel said passionately.

Jack looked at the glass of half-eaten jello Sam had left behind and felt the first stirrings of anger at the news. The paper crumpled in his hand. He stood up suddenly, shoving his chair back. 'I should get ready too. I'll see you guys later.'

He left before either Daniel or Teal'c could say another word.

Daniel looked at the Jaffa. 'We have to do something, Teal'c.'

Teal'c's fierce dark gaze met Daniel's. 'Indeed.'

o-O-o

Sam looked over the orders in her hand and leaned against her lab bench. They were the papers she had received before they had embarked on their mission to save the world. She figured that whatever happened at the hearing the orders were defunct. Her lab was a stark reminder of the base they had left; piled high with boxes and dust sheets over everything. Since their return, it seemed the base had become a bustling hive of activity again; the control room was up and running; personnel were arriving not departing and there was an almost tangible joy that permeated the corridors.

Sam sighed. At least General Hammond had given them the first few hours back to enjoy the celebrations. She folded the orders up neatly and replaced them in a box, her blue eyes flickering to the clock. Disciplinary hearing. The words replayed in her head and she shivered. She had understood the potential consequences when she had agreed to join the rest of the team on the mission, she told herself firmly. She was an Air Force officer, subject to regulations; she had known there would be repercussions for her and for Colonel O'Neill when they returned. Of course, neither she nor the Colonel had really expected to return from the mission; Daniel almost hadn't.

She could hardly believe that Daniel had recovered from the injury he had described but then she had seen the sarcophagus do some amazing things. She shook her head. She had been quietly devastated when the Colonel had told them Daniel was staying behind; had immediately understood the subtext but she'd had to suck it up and get on with the mission, only able to have a moment to deal with it once they had been drifting in their damaged gliders above Earth, facing death themselves. She had been so happy to see Daniel alive in the gate room; walking towards them almost shyly. She smiled; the poor guy had been hugged so hard by them all it was a wonder he didn't need the sarcophagus again.

Hugs. The Colonel had hugged her. She wondered absently if Daniel had to come back from the dead for the Colonel to hug her; the last time he had spontaneously hugged her had been when they had realised Daniel was alive after mistakenly leaving him with the fish alien, Nem. God, but the man knew how to give a hug, she thought. Her mind filled with the one he had given her in the gate room; how comforting it had felt. It had been something of a surprise. Although the Colonel treated her with the same easy informality as Daniel and Teal'c in the field, usually he maintained formality in front of other Air Force personnel and she couldn't say she didn't appreciate it. The rumours were bad enough without fuelling them especially since they had been stuck alone together in Antarctica. If she had a cent for every time someone made a joke about sharing body heat…

Sam leaned over and picked up an environmental monitor. It didn't help that the Antarctica experience had revealed how attracted she was to her CO, she thought grumpily. It was a crush, she told herself ruthlessly; she would get over it. She had to if she wanted to stay on SG1; that was if she had a place on SG1 after the disciplinary hearing. She figured the charges ranged from misuse of Air Force property to disobeying orders to being AWOL. Her eyes flickered back to the clock. She should start to make her way up to the briefing room.

A rap on the open door of the lab caught her attention and her eyes widened at the sight of her CO standing there. She took a guilty moment to appreciate the sight of him in dress blues before she hurriedly cleared her throat.

'Sir.' Sam straightened automatically.

'I thought you might want some company.' Jack said, rocking back on his heels. She was the only woman he knew who suited the dress blues, he thought as his brown gaze travelled over her.

'Thank you, sir.' Sam said. 'I appreciate it.'

He tilted his head toward the corridor and she moved past him to walk on ahead. They entered the elevator in silence and Jack pressed the button.

'So,' he began awkwardly, 'you ready for this?'

'We knew it was a possibility, sir.' Sam replied, artfully dodging the question.

Jack smiled knowingly before he pressed his lips together. 'Look, Sam…'

Her eyes shot to him with the unusual use of her first name.

'I want you to follow my lead.' Jack said firmly.

'Sir?' Sam looked at him bemused.

Jack shrugged awkwardly. 'There's no reason why this has to impact your career.' He'd already decided to tell Hammond he had ordered her to do the mission; had made her under duress; anything that would leave her record spotless. He hoped the General's personal relationship with the Carter family would sway him into believing him.

She stared at him for a long moment and he felt his heart pounding under her relentless regard.

'Sir,' Sam said finally, 'whatever it is you're planning, I can't let you do it.'

'You can't let me?' Jack repeated, his tone lightly mocking.

'No.' Sam insisted.

Jack took in her resolve. 'Sam, you're an exceptional officer but believe me when I say you don't need this kind of black mark on your record. I have a ton of them already; one more isn't going to make a difference. Let me do this.'

Sam held his gaze. 'Thank you, sir, but I made the decision to join the mission and I don't regret it. I'll live with the consequences.'

'Even if that means being busted in rank or your promotion chances being scuppered or prison time?' Jack asked bluntly.

She flinched but didn't back down. 'Even if, sir.'

He sighed. He shouldn't be surprised she hadn't gone for it, he thought amused if a little frustrated. He couldn't fault her wanting to take responsibility for her own actions; it was one of the qualities that made her an exceptional officer after all. He looked up at the floor indicator.

'So we're agreed, sir?' Sam prompted him.

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and continued to stare upwards.

'Sir?'

He looked back over at her.

'Promise me you won't do anything stupid.' Sam blurted out frustrated.

Jack raised an eyebrow but nodded reluctantly. 'I won't do anything stupid.' He promised faithfully. And not doing something to prevent her career from getting ruined would be stupid, he thought smugly.

'Thank you, sir.' Sam said relieved. It was really sweet of him to try and protect her, she thought fondly.

'Thank me when this is over, Captain.' Jack said as the elevator doors slid open. He gestured for her to exit as she glanced at him suspiciously. He kept his expression bland and she moved into the corridor. They rounded the corner and entered the briefing room, stumbling to a halt.

Daniel and Teal'c stood by the observation window; Daniel was adjusting Teal'c's tie. Sam recognised the suit the Jaffa was wearing; she had bought it for Teal'c to wear to Daniel's wake a few months before. Daniel was wearing the only suit he owned and he had obviously managed to find a tie for himself; it didn't match the suit and it was knotted awkwardly; he was doing a better job with Teal'c's.

'What are you doing here?' Jack asked; his words harsh with surprise.

Daniel flipped Teal'c's tie and refused to look at Jack. 'What does it look like? I'm helping Teal'c with his tie.' He said facetiously.

'OK, let me rephrase that,' Jack said with exaggerated patience, 'what the _hell_ are you doing here?'

Daniel finished the knot and stepped back. He and Teal'c turned to face their team-mates. Sam looked stunned; Jack looked…well, pissed.

'We should be part of this.' Daniel said stubbornly folding his arms around his torso.

'No,' Jack contradicted him, 'you shouldn't.'

'The Colonel's right, Daniel.' Sam said. 'It's not that we don't appreciate the show of support but there's no reason why you should have to go through this.'

'Yes, there is.' Daniel argued. 'We're a team. If there's a disciplinary hearing, we should all be subject to it.'

'Dammit, Daniel, you could get thrown out of the programme!' Jack snapped. 'Teal'c could end up as a lab rat. Is that what you want?'

'Of course not!' Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose. 'And I don't honestly think it will come to that.'

'You don't?' Jack gestured at him passionately. 'The two of you should leave now.' He took in their resolute faces. 'That's an order.' He added.

'No.' Daniel said.

'No?' Jack's voice rose with incredulity.

'No.' Daniel repeated. 'We know you're trying to protect us but this is our choice.'

'Daniel Jackson is correct.' Teal'c added. 'You will not be able to alter our thoughts on this matter.'

Jack looked over at Sam who smiled in rueful amusement at him. He sighed deeply. 'It's 'change your minds' Teal'c.' He corrected gently. 'I will not be able to change your minds.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c said, clasping his hands behind his back.

Daniel smiled; he knew he'd won.

'So you really want to do this?' Jack asked.

'We made the decision to go as a team, Jack.' Daniel said firmly. 'We should do this as a team.'

Jack's brown eyes met Daniel's. 'As a team, huh?'

The archaeologist nodded.

'OK, then.' Jack looked at Sam briefly before his eyes moved to Teal'c and back to Daniel. 'As a team.'

The door to the General's office opened and Hammond strode out. He slowed to a surprised halt as he took in the four member of SG1 waiting. He gestured at Daniel and Teal'c. 'Doctor Jackson, Teal'c; you're not required to attend this hearing.'

'With respect, General Hammond, I think we are.' Daniel said fiercely. 'It's not right this is happening at all but if it is then we should be included to; we're all members of SG1.'

'And you both feel this way?' Hammond asked, his pale blue eyes settling on Teal'c.

'I am in agreement with Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c confirmed gruffly.

Hammond sighed and glanced at Jack who shrugged. He'd obviously lost the argument, Hammond determined, which didn't bode well for himself. He turned his attention back to the other two men. 'You do realise this is a disciplinary hearing related to charges being brought against Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter under the UCMJ in relation to their acting in breach of Air Force protocol and regulations?'

'Yes, General Hammond,' Daniel answered, 'we understand that.'

'And that there are potentially serious consequences associated with those charges including prison time?' Hammond pressed.

Daniel nodded.

'Teal'c?' Hammond prompted.

The Jaffa stared directly at the General. 'I stand by my friends, General Hammond.'

Hammond sighed again and waved at the chairs across the table. 'Take a seat.'

They all exchanged a worried glance but took their places as Hammond sat in the centre across the table from them, another Air Force officer slipped into the chair next to him to take the official minutes. Hammond took a moment to collect himself, and reviewed the serious faces looking back at him. Teal'c sat to the far left unmoving and stoic. Daniel sat beside him, a bundle of nervous energy, adjusting his glasses, his fingers tugging on the tie he wasn't used to wearing. Jack, next to him, was hardly any better. He had picked up a spare pencil on the briefing room table and was playing with it. Sam, by comparison, was almost as still as Teal'c; she sat upright, her posture picture perfect, her hands clasped on the table top. There was a symmetry to them; a bond that visibly ran through the four of them.

Hammond cleared his throat. 'Let me start by saying that I wish this hearing did not have to take place. There is no doubt in my mind that in taking the actions you did, you saved this world from annihilation. You are to be commended on your bravery, your skill and ingenuity, and your success.'

'Thank you, sir.' Jack said softly as Hammond took a breath.

The General nodded in acknowledgement. 'Unfortunately,' he continued, 'in activating the Stargate and travelling to the coordinates Daniel Jackson procured in the alternate universe,' he paused momentarily as though he couldn't quite believed he'd uttered those words in a sentence, 'you intentionally and wilfully acted against orders and broke a number of regulations to obtain weapons, explosives and the Stargate itself in executing your plan.' He laid his hands flat on the table. 'The discussion on what actions, if any, should be taken in regard to these matters has been held at the highest level with the President himself.'

He saw Jack visibly wince at the realisation that they had been discussed by the President; Sam paled.

'Unfortunately, despite their opinion that your actions undoubtedly saved us and their appreciation, the President and the Joint Chiefs feel that such actions cannot go completely unchallenged.' Hammond gestured at them. 'To do so would set a dangerous precedent.'

Jack and Sam nodded in understanding; Daniel simply scowled.

'However, given the extenuating circumstances,' Hammond said, 'it is the decision of the Joint Chiefs that no formal court martial should be held and that any disciplinary measures be set by the convening authority; me.' He looked at each of them. 'You are, of course, entitled to challenge that edict and request legal counsel as is your right.'

Jack glanced at Sam and at the others. Daniel gave a half-shrug. Jack turned back to Hammond. 'I think I speak for us all, General Hammond, when I say we'll accept your judgement.'

Hammond nodded. 'In that case we'll proceed with the formalities.' He accepted a sheet of paper. 'The charges are as follows;' he cleared his throat and began to list them.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow as the charges were reeled off by the General. It was a long list. He noticed that Jack shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Sam seemed to pale further; obviously the young Captain hadn't considered some of the charges being brought. Daniel, on the other hand, seemed unperturbed and simply impatient.

Hammond finally placed the sheet on the table. 'Do you understand these charges?'

'I don't see why we're being charged with…' Daniel began.

'Daniel.' Jack's voice whipped through the air to the archaeologist. Daniel subsided unhappily. Jack straightened and gestured with the pencil. 'We understand the charges, sir.'

'In light of the extenuating circumstances and in agreement with the President and the Joint Chiefs, I am dismissing all charges save disobeying a direct order.' Hammond saw their faces brighten, and how they exchanged brief glances of relief, with carefully hidden amusement. 'Are you all prepared to accept my judgement on this charge?'

'Don't we get a chance to say whether we think we're guilty or innocent?' Daniel asked before Jack could speak.

'Sir,' Jack began.

'Jack, I'm only saying that we should get the chance to put our side of it.' Daniel argued.

'I'm agreeing with you.' Jack said.

Daniel blinked. 'You are?'

'I am.' Jack confirmed. He turned to Hammond and straightened in his chair. 'Sir, you should know that Captain Carter…'

'Colonel,' Sam tried to interrupt him.

'…was acting on my orders.' Jack finished ignoring her.

'Sir, Colonel O'Neill did not order me to take the mission.' Sam said furiously.

Hammond sighed. 'The question of…'

'Daniel and Teal'c will back me up, sir.' Jack said, refusing to look at Sam. 'Captain Carter should not be subject to the charge in question.' He nudged Daniel surreptitiously under the table and looked at him pointedly.

Daniel got what Jack was attempting to do immediately; he was trying to protect Sam just as he had tried to protect Daniel and Teal'c by keeping them out of the hearing. As much as he knew Sam wouldn't want the protection, he hurriedly confirmed Jack's assertion. 'Jack did order Sam to do the mission, General. He's right.'

'Daniel,' Sam began heatedly.

'Enough!' Hammond barked. His pale blue eyes scoured over them. 'As I was saying, the question of your guilt is already established; we have you all on video planning the mission in the control room.' His gaze met Jack's understandingly. 'Including Captain Carter's decision to undertake the mission.'

'Ah.' Jack tossed the pencil on the table.

Sam settled back in her chair and accepted the look of apology Jack threw in her direction.

'Are you prepared to accept my judgement on the charge of disobeying a direct order?' Hammond repeated.

'Yes, sir.' Sam replied as the others nodded.

'Good.' Hammond clasped his hands together. 'You are all restricted to base for the period of one week.'

There was a silence.

'That's it?' Daniel asked incredulous.

'Daniel.' Jack said warningly. He smiled at Hammond. 'Thank you, sir.'

'Don't thank me yet, Colonel.' Hammond remarked with a smile of his own. 'You're going to be busy during that week. The President has overruled Senator Kinsey and the Stargate programme is being awarded full funding. In addition, we're being asked to expand the number of SG teams we operate to enable us to continue with our previous mandate. You are all assigned to SG1 for the foreseeable future and there's going to be a lot for us to do to get back to full operational efficiency.'

They were all smiling at him, pleased with the mild punishment; happy at the news about the programme and at their continued existence as SG1. Hammond stood up and they followed rising to their feet.

'Dismissed.' Hammond said. Half-way to his office he turned back to his flagship team. 'Oh and before I forget…'

'Yes, sir?' Jack asked cheerfully.

Hammond smiled, his pale blue eyes twinkling. 'Welcome back, SG1.'

fin.


End file.
